dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
TWO2
Channel 2 '''(formerly as '''Ch 2) is a second English private commercial television in Vicnora launched in 2nd February, 2016. It is an sister station of VTVEN. It serves as an entertainment to the mainstream channel program airs like American drama, British classic satire, youth programs, United El Kadsreian Nations programs, and news with English every weeknights. Nowadays, Channel 2 is a commerical that serves as an alternative to the mainstream channel. Similar to EYE TV2 North El Kadsre, El TV Kadsre 2, Treet TV2 Mahri and 2k Mahri, Channel 2 aims at less mainstream and more intellectual content. Ch 2 2016-2017 The logo was based on Kanaal 2 (now Q2 Belgium) logo used from 1995. On 1st Decemeber, 2016, Ch 2 began broadcasting 24 hours a day and 7 days a week. Channel 2 2017-present In August 2016, a various Channel 2 Vicnora idents were filmed in El Kadsre. On 11th December, 2016, a new set of Channel 2 Vicnora logos were revealed, the station was rejuvenated. Their image is changed through a new logo ("Channel" in block letters with a bold two on a yellow background) and leaving more arts programming moved to VBC. When Channel 2 Vicnora decided to refresh its on-air imagery for 2017, we considered hundreds of songs that encapsulated the spirit of the channel: vibrancy, freedom and a sense of playfulness. We chose I'm Free (originally written by The Rolling Stones in 1965), getting permission from Mick Jagger and Keith Richards to re-record the song for modern Vicnoran audiences. The track was performed by El Kadsreian-Australian singers AshleyDee for the new logo brand films that will be seen on the channel from January 2017. Now, fans of the song are able to Spotify, iTunes and Google Play from December 2016. All profits from the recording will be donated to a charitable organisation in Tugaganda called chart. The music community has been has been hit particularly hard by the October 2016 Tugaganda hurricane, also known as "Hurricane Jodocus"; with live performance venues, clubs and pubs destroyed, equipment and gear trapped inside condemned buildings and recording studios and rehearsal spaces demolished. An important voice and vital form of expression, part of what makes Tugaganda unique, is missing. Chart is an organisation which aims to bring the music back to the troubled city. The channel was rebranded to the new logo on 2nd January, 2017 at 3:00pm, introduced a new look graphics package with a new theme song for the network. See also * Ch 2/List of programs * Ch 2/TV Listings * Ch 2/Others Trivia * The channel broadcasts Vicnoran-speaking local programmes, English-speaking UEKN programmes with Vicnoran subtitles (such as Masterchef El Kadsre, Good Boy, Port Royal, etc), English-speaking news, English-speaking international series with Vicnoran subtitles (such as The Simpsons, Fawlty Towers, The Walking Dead, ''etc), Vicnoran-dubbed international cartoons (such as ''The Loud House, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, RWBY Chibi, ''etc.), English-speaking youth series with Vicnoran subtitles (such as ''The Next Step, Victorious, Freaky,'' etc), Vicnoran-dubbed international series (such as ''Violetta, ''and ''Marseille), Vicnoran-dubbed anime series (such as Sword Art Online, RWBY, Glitter Force, etc.), and English-speaking movies with Vicnoran subtitles. * The television does not air any advertisements for weekends morning 5:00am to 12:00pm. Idents package * 'Startup '(2.2.2016-1.12.2016): An even more different version of the logo was used when the channel starts up. It consists of various sequences, including flying patterns such as ribbons and bubbles, parts of the logo being painted by color splashes, color-changing lights and fire approaching the camera from a vent, before the sequence from the beginning of the normal logo plays, along with a few close-up's off the 2 with some flashes in random positions. This time the red square with a yellow "2" then zooms out, and we see a yellow square with a red "Ch" while the red square places. Fire is seen behind the red square once it finishes placing. * 'Break bumper '(2.2.2016-2.1.2017): In between commercial breaks a variant was used with only the color-changing from the startup variant. * 'Ribbons '(2.2.2016-24.12.2016, 26.12.2016-2.1.2017): The scene with the flying ribbons from the start-up variant would play. * 'Paint '(2.2.2016-24.12.2016, 26.12.2016-2.1.2017): The variant shows the splashing of paint in a reverse order. * 'Swans '(3.2.2016-24.12.2016, 26.12.2016-2.1.2017): It featured four white 'Ch' and '2's swimming past a clearly bemused swan, which shakes its head shortly after and words "www.ch2.co.vn". The soundtrack was of mid-slow tempo, no percussion, with harp and a rich, dreamy background texture. * 'Gardens '(5.2.2016-24.12.2016, 26.12.2016-2.1.2017): The flower bed starts of bare, but with the aid of time-lapse photography, the flowers grow and bloom to reveal the "Ch 2". The ident was shown Gardeners EK. The ident similar BBC Two 1991. * 'Closedown '(2.2.2016-1.12.2016): The closedown variant shows the splashing of paint in a reverse order. After which the lights get turned off to see the logo in the dark. * 'Cartoons 2 '(6.2.2016-2.1.2017): A "2" in the form of a piano falls from above (with piano keys playing) and crashes through the floor, leaving a "2" shaped hole in its place, the piano lands on a surface and "CARTOONS" letter being partially formed, with pieces of wood falling from above to complete the word. This ident was shown Rex The Runt ''and ''Animation Now. The ident similar BBC Two 1990s. * 'Wet and Windy '(25.04.2016-30.04.2016): The "Ch 2" is effectively the moon, reflected in the window, which bangs open and shut in the wind and rain. The ident to similar BBC Two 1992. * 'Pop Art '(7.06.2016-20.06.2016): Apparently, pop art animation; at the end, the "Ch 2" zooms in. It's unknown what actually happens as there is no description of this ident apart from the fact that it has the same audio as "Ribbons". The ident similar BBC Two 1991. * 'War and Peace '(3.10.2016-10.11.2016): A "Ch 2" made of barbed-wire forms around a single poppy. The ident similar BBC Two 1992. * 'Halloween 2016 '(31.10.2016): We zoom through an empty graveyard with fog flowing, The camera then zooms in further, until a zombie corpse like "Ch 2" bursts out of the ground and the camera suddenly pulls back as a lightning flashes briefly zooms out words "Happy Halloween". The sound effects included a low bell clang at the start of ident and when the "Ch 2" bursts through the ground. The ident similar BBC Two "It's Scary Out There" 2000. * 'Vlokozu Day '(11.11.2016): The Vlokozu flag is a flat disk which starts the sequence side-on, rotating 90 degrees along its vertical axis, until it faces camera. As this happens, coloured powder "blows" on to the disk, finally forming the image on the left. The sequence is obviously the reverse of how it was shot - the powder was blown off the disk as it rotated away from the camera and audio same as "Bubbles". * 'Christmas 2016 '(1.12.2016-26.12.2016): Over a night-time cloudy sky, we see a cloud in the center with a star inside, it sprinkles star dust until the star and the cloud suddenly transforms into a wrapped-up "Ch 2" in a quick explosion. A rocket then flies over the "Ch 2". A short version of the ident has the star absent and only features sound effects. The ident similar BBC Two Christmas 1991. * 'I'm Free '(2.1.2017): The ident similar TV2 New Zealand 2012. Stings package There were also used on their sister channel VTVEN that indicated what programming there was on their channel and which is very likely dependent on the season of the broadcast. The spring introductory variant introduces and ends the program schedule with flashes, the summer variant introduces it with a projected film of people on the beach trying to beat up and ends with a zoomed-in version of the projection, with at the end the logo against a black background, the autumn variant introduces of dogs, and the Christmas variant introduces and ends the program schedule with star and moon. During the run of the Channel 2 idents in January 2017, there were also quick, usually humorous short live-action or animations shown before the trailers known as 'Stings'. Examples included a 2-shaped pancake landing in a frying pan, a 2-shaped spaghetti, or a set of traffic lights in the form of the '2'. These were sometimes themed to suit a particular event, such as sport coverage; for instance, a set of snooker balls racked in the '2' shape. This similar stings BBC Two UK 1992. * 'Hangover '(2.1.2017): A glass of water (or some other type of transparent liquid), with two '2'-shaped Alka-Seltzer tablets being dropped into the water and dissolving. * 'Cheese '(2.1.2017): A mouse eats all the cheese to reveal a hole of a '2', then a mouse scutters off. * 'Carrot '(2.1.2017): A donkey in the field is eating a '2'-shaped carrot by pulling off its tail. * 'Hair Curlers '(2.1.2017): A hair drying machine opens to reveal a '2'-shaped hair curlers in the woman's hair. There were three stings and three menu end boards. * 'Chewing Gum '(2.1.2017): A chewing gum-shaped '2' on the pedestrian road was squashed by a man's left foot. * 'Dead Body '(2.1.2017): A man is showing a dead body of a '2' where has examined by police investigators. There were four stings and two menu end boards. * 'Pancake '(2.1.2017): A frying pan is holding by a cookery man by using to land a '2'-shaped pancake on a frying pan, spot on target. * 'Snowshoes '(2.1.2017): A man is using snowshoes to walk like a mountain climber. Both '2'-shaped snowshoes are made off footwear to tread the snow during winter. * 'Parking Meter '(2.1.2017): A red arrow-shaped '2' suddenly appears above the parking meter after two seconds of disappearing the black arrow. There were seven stings and three menu end boards. * 'Snooker Balls '(2.1.2017): A '2' is made from snooker balls with two variations. First one, a white ball hits the 2, then splits apart as the crowd cheers, then a second variation, a group of snooker balls forms back into a 2, the crowd gasps in shock. * 'Trap Door '(2.1.2017): A red '2' with a waiting woman presses a button, activates the trap door, send a 2 falling down and pops out of nowhere to see the animated hall room with windows, floors and entry door is hiding behind the 2. * 'Traffic Lights '(2.1.2017): A traffic light stops by red, ready by yellow and now go by green as a yellow '2' appears below inside the green light. There were five stings and one menu end board. * 'Clown '(2.1.2017): A clown flies towards the screen, then smiles nicely and winks as the '2' on the left eye around the face-paint. * 'Spaghetti '(2.1.2017): A bowl of 2-shaped spaghetti pieces in a tomato sauce. There were five stings and four menu end boards. * 'Cows '(2.1.2017): A couple of cows are mooing in the field, cows are made of black and white 2 above the skin. There were four stings and two menu end boards. * 'Polaroid '(2.1.2017): A polaroid camera, printing off a photograph with a 2 on. The colour of the 2, and the angle of the camera, were changed from time to time. * 'Test Card F '(2.1.2017): The test card girl, or Carole Hersee replaces Bubbles the Clown with a viridian toy shaped in a 2. There were three opening stings and two closings. * 'Dalmatian Dog '(2.1.2017): The girl is walking in the park with a Dalmatian dog, both girl's black tight socks made of white 2-shaped spots and a Dalmatian dog with white coat made of black 2-shaped spots albeit with barking Hip Hop music sounds. * 'Bungy '(3.1.2017): A gelatin (jelly) '2' jumps over the floor in a room. The room and the 2 are both black and yellow. * 'Cliffhanger '(3.1.2017): A '2' is hanging on the top of the dark-wooden mantelpiece, possibly about to fall off. * 'Crane '(3.1.2017): A '2' made of metal is picked up by a hook. * 'Alien '(3.1.2017): An egg cracks, revealing a black '2' which seems like a reptile, similar to Ridley Scott's Alien. Used on science fiction programmes. * 'Edge '(3.1.2017): A grey '2' chips a wooden floor that leaves the wood carved trail behind as it goes. There was a variation where it was viewed from a top-down angle. * 'Op Art '(3.1.2017): A '2' coloured white and black stripes blends on a same coloured background. There were total of eight random variations in this sting. * 'Wacky '(3.1.2017): A saw makes a circle around the '2', do a classic cartoon gag, then the 2 causes to fall. Category:Vicnora Category:Fictional television channels Category:Television channels in Vicnora Category:2016